1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boilers and more particularly pertains to a new self-sustaining boiler system for generating usable energy and heat without creating pollution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of boilers is known in the prior art. More specifically, boilers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes a boiler having a steam collector drum with a plurality of heat exchange tubes with the tubes being interchangeable. Another prior art includes a boiler having a water jacket formed by a series of water-carrying pipes for holding the wood with an exhaust pipe extending through the top of the water jacket and with a return duct for returning condensates to the combustion chamber. Yet, another prior art includes a wood-burning boiler with a combustion chamber having a first air intake with an exhaust chamber being fluidly coupled to the combustion chamber, and with a preheat chamber being fluidly coupled to the combustion chamber and with a water jacket being conductively proximate to the combustion chamber.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new self-sustaining boiler system.